People are becoming increasingly reliant on their mobile devices such that they take and use their mobile devices wherever they go. Smartphones, wearables, tablets, and so on may be used at home or in the office, while at a sporting event, or even while on vacation in the mountains or at the beach. It is unsurprising that, given the amount of time that people spend in their vehicles, people are likely to use their mobile devices while driving. However, using mobile devices while driving may lead to distracted driving, and potentially, to accidents, injuries, or even death. Accordingly, many jurisdictions have banned texting while driving, and many jurisdictions have mandated the use of hands-free devices for telephone calls while driving.